


homie

by neoyokio



Category: Neo Yokio
Genre: M/M, i did this for u gays, ive never written a fic before, sorry if it sucks i didn't proofread, this post was made by adhd gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoyokio/pseuds/neoyokio
Summary: Kaz is having a rough afternoon.  Arcangelo orders a pretzel bread sandwich.





	homie

Kaz let his phone buzz on the table, watching it move a little with every vibration. The ringtone playing in his AirPods reminded him that Aunt Agatha was calling; he was supposed to check in with her about a job he’d just finished, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to enjoy an overpriced sandwich at this overpriced sandwich shop and not have to think about work or demons or Aunt Agatha at all. Today had just been so long! The job had consisted almost entirely of him running around like some errand boy instead of a demon hunter until the last minute, when he had to perform a very stressful exorcism on some cameraman’s Gucci cardigan. His brain was fried, he was tired, and he just wanted his sandwich.

“Hey, homie.”

No way.

“What a coincidence! We’re always bumping into each other at restaurants, huh? Isn’t that so weird and totally unexpected?”

Kaz finally looked up to see Arcangelo standing over him, one hand on the back of Kaz’s chair. He thought that was a little friendly, but he didn’t say anything about it, just slouched over some more. Arcangelo looked as perfect as always, and he sounded like he was full of energy. How unfair.

“Kaz? Come on, bestie, you lost your voice or something?” There was a pause, and snapping, and when he spoke again, Arcangelo’s voice sounded muffled in the way someone’s voice did when they turned away from you. “Hey, can we get some licorice root tea over here? Stat!”

“I haven’t lost my voice, Arcangelo.” Kaz decided it was time to ease up on the moping. He wondered if Arcangelo was going to pay for that tea. It didn’t matter much either way, both of them being incredibly rich, but something about it made Kaz feel… something. “I’m just worn out. What do you want?”

“Oh--” Arcangelo stopped, looking down at Kaz’s phone. It had started buzzing again. “Are you going to answer that?”

Kaz just looked at him.

After a moment, Arcangelo picked up the phone and read the name on the screen, eyes narrowing. He glanced up at Kaz again before declining the call and putting the phone back in the center of the table. “Kaz, what’s up?”

“I already told you. I’m tired! I had a stressful job today, you know, because I hunt demons and shit.” He rolled his eyes. “I just want to eat and leave. Can you bother me some other time?”

“I’m bothering you?”

Kaz blinked. Arcangelo’s expression hadn’t changed from what he could tell, but his words were surprising. Why did he care about that? “What? Dude, I’m just trying to say I want to be left alone, I didn’t mean you were, like, seriously bothering me.” A waiter appeared and began to lower a platter onto the small table for two, so Kaz hastily pulled his phone out of the way and pocketed it. His sandwich was on an intricately decorated plate next to a cup of tea and a pot. On Arcangelo’s side of the elegant tray was a different sandwich--his was made with pretzel bread.

Arcangelo picked up his sandwich and took an elegant little bite; there was a hint of smugness in his expression, and Kaz wondered if he was hiding a smirk behind that perfectly prepared entree.

They both ate quietly for a while, but Kaz couldn’t stop glancing up at Arcangelo. This whole interaction was so weird. He had thought that Arcangelo would leave if Kaz told him he wasn’t in the mood for their usual witty verbal sparring, but he stayed, and for a moment, he’d actually seemed concerned for Kaz. What was the point? Where was the ulterior motive? They weren’t really best friends, right? It was just another one of Arcangelo’s dumb games. Ugh, thinking of that always reminded Kaz of the disastrous Black-and-White Ball. He’d never get over that midnight blue tux thing.

He finished his sandwich and took a sip from the ornate teacup--it was actually quite good.

He saw that Arcangelo was pouring himself some tea; he hadn’t noticed the waiter bringing a second cup. “What kind of tea did you say this was?” Kaz asked.

“Licorice root! It soothes the throat, and it’s always been a favorite of mine.” He brushed a piece of his golden hair out of his face and smiled charmingly, “I’m glad you like it.” Kaz found himself staring.

It wasn’t exactly out of character for Kaz to stare at Arcangelo, and he knew the number one bachelor was used to it, but this felt charged, somehow. Maybe because Arcangelo was staring back, and there was some look in his eyes that Kaz recognized, but couldn’t describe. It gave him goosebumps. He played with the cuffs of his sweater sleeves under the table. Maybe one of them should speak? Maybe he should speak? What should he say? This whole thing felt… not awkward, exactly, but certainly uncomfortable.

His ringtone played in his ears again. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and Arcangelo’s gazed dropped to it as well.

Aunt Agatha again? He knew it was just about another job, couldn’t she get that he was tired? Or busy? Or something that meant he wouldn’t answer her calls so she should leave him alone? Ugh, whatever. She wasn’t going to give up, and Kaz was eventually going to give in--why not now?

He answered the call, and the yell he heard startled him so bad that he ripped out his earbuds and they clattered to the floor. He quickly switched the audio to his phone and held it hesitantly up to his ear. Arcangelo was motioning to a waiter to pick up the AirPods. Huh.

“Kaz Kaan! Where the hell are you?” Aunt Agatha’s voice was tinny and angry; so much so that it almost didn’t sound like her.

“I’m… with a friend.” He pointedly did not look at Arcangelo for his reaction.

“With a friend? Grow up, Kaz, you have a job!”

“But--”

“I don’t want to hear it, boy! You’re working tomorrow. Be up and ready to go by six.”

“Six in the morning? Aunt Agatha, when will I sleep?”

“I don’t care. That’s your problem, take care of it. You aren’t getting out of this.” With that final grim message, she hung up.

Kaz slowly lowered the phone and his arms hung limply as he let his head fall back onto the top of his chair. He groaned.

Arcangelo cleared his throat. Kaz groaned again.

“So, uh, were you going to get dessert, or are you not in the mood now…?”

Kaz sat up, squinting. “Why are you still here? You don’t need to make my life any harder! Aunt Agatha beat you to it.

Arcangelo piled up their dishes onto the tray and handed over Kaz’s AirPods. He took them dubiously. The blond called over a waitress--he was so good at that. Kaz always had to wait for their attention. Maybe it had to do with being the number one bachelor, but something told him that it was just a natural Arcangelo Thing--he’d be able to command anyone’s focus in an instant even if he wasn’t famous. “I’m not going to try and make your life harder.” He paid for their food and grinned at the waitress, who thanked him and hurried away. Kaz was sure she was blushing. Anyone would be, at the receiving end of that look. Arcangelo stood and motioned to leave, but he waited for Kaz, who hastened to follow. Wait, why was he even following him? He still hadn’t answered his question!

Arcangelo left the sandwich shop and walked over to the mechabutler that he recognized as Charles II. It looked to be powered off--Kaz had allowed the pilot to go get a bite to eat herself. They stood in the shadow of its tall form together, Arcangelo’s expression unreadable and Kaz’s quizzical.

“I was thinking I’d make your life a little easier.”

What the fuck? Arcangelo was holding his hand! Okay, that was not a homie thing! Kaz opened his mouth to protest, his eyebrows drawing together angrily, but Arcangelo leaned in and the words died in his throat. What was he doing? Had he lost his mind?

Oh.

Arcangelo was kissing him. Sort of. He was pretty still, but his mouth was on Kaz’s. Kaz realized he was waiting to be pushed away or kissed back. He was waiting for Kaz to either reject him, or accept this.

Kaz had no fucking idea what to do. Arcangelo, his arch rival and leader of the East Side Gentlemen, not to mention a man, was kissing him! Kaz had never kissed a guy before. Well, aside from Lexy, but did that count? He still didn’t know for sure. The whole event had been so confusing. Okay, wait, now is not the time to be thinking about Lexy. He should be thinking about Arcangelo. His lips were soft. Kaz wasn’t really opposed to being with a man, he just hadn’t done it before. But this wasn’t just a man, it was Arcangelo!

Arcangelo, who seemed to be pulling back on his own. Oh shit, Kaz had taken too long to panic over it and now Arcangelo was taking it as a rejection, he had to do something. Wait, why was he upset about Arcangelo pulling away? Did he want to kiss Arcangelo?

He kissed Arcangelo.

Kaz reached up--he’d always hated Arcangelo’s height advantage--and gripped the blond’s shoulders, pulling him in again and kissing him back.

It was nice. Really nice.

They broke apart and Arcangelo looked surprise, which kind of pissed Kaz off, because hello, you kissed me first and I should be the surprised one, you dummy!

But it was cute, too, so he didn’t say that out loud.

“I’m… not sure how to continue.”

“Wow, Arcangelo Corelli, speechless? I should be documenting this.”

“I know you’re making fun of me, but there would be real profit in filming my daily life. The fans would eat it up.”

Kaz rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He looked at Charles II, still pilotless, then back at Arcangelo, still perfect. “Can you give me a ride home? Or, can your driver give me a ride home?”

“Yeah,” Arcangelo ran a thumb over the back of Kaz’s hand before letting go. “Sure thing, homie.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ kazangelo


End file.
